scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Dinosaur King
Dinosaur King (古代王者恐竜キング Kodai Ōja Kyōryū Kingu, literally "Ancient Ruler Dinosaur King") is a card-based arcade game from Sega that uses similar gameplay mechanics to Mushiking. The game was revealed in JAMMA 2005. A Nintendo DS version was also later released. In the fall of 2008, Upper Deck Company released a Dinosaur King Trading Card Game. This card game is not to be confused with the cards used for the arcade machines. The series has been adapted into an anime television series, Ancient Ruler Dinosaur King DKidz Adventure (古代王者恐竜キング Dキッズ・アドベンチャー Kodai Ōja Kyōryū Kingu Dī Kizzu Adobenchā). A second series was announced called "Ancient Ruler Dinosaur King DKidz Adventure: Pterosaur Legend (古代王者恐竜キング Dキッズ・アドベンチャー翼龍伝説 Kodai Ōja Kyōryū Kingu Dī Kizzu Adobenchā: Yokuryū Densetsu)," which debuted February 3, 2008 in Japan. The show ended its run in Japan in late 2008. Story Card game/Nintendo DS game Dr. Spike Taylor was on a paleontology mission in Africa with his son Max and Max's friend Rex. Max discovers stone slabs and finds dinosaurs are calling them for help. An evil organization called the "Alpha Gang", led by the nefarious Dr. Z, traveled back in time to hunt down the dinosaurs and use them to take over the world. It is up to Max and Rex to travel around the world, defeating Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang while hunting down the dinosaurs (Later, the story varies as the arcade game machine keeps on upgrading). Cartoon First season Max Taylor is the son of paleontologist Dr. Spike Taylor. After falling out of bed early one morning and witnessing a meteor fall from the sky, Max sets out with his friends Rex Owen and Zoe Drake into a forest where the meteor had crashed. They find stones with the symbols for lightning, wind, and grass on them and a card with a picture of a Triceratops on it. The Triceratops that is later named Chomp is accidentally activated when Max rubs the card on the stone. The D-Team meet their new enemies in the Alpha Gang consisting of Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Seth, Laura, Rod, Helga, and the Alpha Droids. The Alpha Gang plans to obtain the Dinosaur Cards that were lost when their time machine exploded and stranded them in the present. Rex activated a Carnotaurus card which was named Ace and Zoe activated a Parasaurolophus which was named Paris. The D-Team and Alpha Gang often clash for possession of dinosaurs that are activated when their cards are activated. In the finale, Seth turns on his comrades with his Black Tyrannosaurus which is ultimately defeated. Seth attempts to bring Chomp back to the past which fails and Seth is sent into the past alone. The D-Team surrender their dinosaurs to Rex's original parents, with many tears. Second season In the second series, the Alpha Gang and the Ancients return. While the parents are talking, they are kidnapped by Gavro, a member of the Spectral Space Pirates. This causes the Alpha Gang and D-Team to join forces against the Space Pirates in their plot to obtain cosmic jewels known as the Cosmos Stones. Seth later returns as an ally to the Spectral Space Pirates after they saved him from the time portal. Spectre, the leader of the Space Pirates, provides the dinosaur cards. In episode 75, Seth seems to become a traitor as he appeals to the D-Team for help saying that they forced him to help them. However, it was really a trick to get the two Cosmos Stones in D-Team's control, despite the fact that he attacks and defeats his comrades two episodes later. In the end although the Spectral Space Pirates manage to catch all seven Cosmos Stones, Seth and the Pterosaur defeat the Black Pterosaur. Rex, his parents, and the Alpha Gang leave to their own time as the Spectral Space Pirates are floating around in a pod. Characters * Max Taylor Voice by Veronica Taylor (English) Megumi Matsumoto (Japanese) * Rex Owen Voice by Sebastian Arcelus (English) Matsuri Mizuguchi (Japanese) * Zoe Drake Voice by Kether Donohue (English) Tomoko Kobashi (Japanese) Category:Dinosaur King Category:Sunrise Category:Nagoya TV Category:TV Asahi Category:Animax